knocked out
by Behindtheseen
Summary: In Knocked out, Knockout is on earth and joins team bee, despite small issues with Steeljaw. In sticks and stones, Knockout and Sides get off on the wrong foot and get stuck in a cave in with Thunderhoof. you'll have to wait to see what's next.
1. Chapter 1

Knocked out

Bumblebee and Sideswipe are chasing Thunderhoof through the woods. "Is it just me, or is he getting faster?" Bumblebee asked jumping over a log.

"Not faster then me!" Sides boasted speeding up. He pulls out his decepticon hunter and makes his sword. He gets close and... gets a surprise double roundhouse kick to the face. Sideswipe flies into a tree, then slides down with a groan. Bumblebee stops next to him, "Sides, are you okay?"

"Did someone get the license plate of that tractor?" Sides asked, clearly out of it.

"Bumblebee to Grimlock, Sideswipe got a face full of hoof. I need you to pick him up and take him to Fixit." Bee ordered into his com.

"I'll be there soon." Grim said. Turning off the com he adds, "After I punch out Underbite." he jumps and shouts, "Cannonball!"

Bee pats Sides on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Sides, Grimlock's coming." then gets back to chasing Thunderhoof. A dark figure with smooth features and a tail sees him leave and walks up to Sides. Sides blinks at him, "Get... away...from..." and passes out. The figure rolls his red and black optics, then gets to work.

Grimlock comes stomping through the wood, calling, "Sideswipe, oh, Sideswipe! Where are ya?" he looks around and sees a red bot standing over him, "Hey! What are you doing to Sideswipe?"

the bot looks at him and smiles, "Grimlock? Remember me? Now, come over here and help."

Grimlock smiles in recognition, "Okay, Doc."

Bumblebee catches up to Thunderhoof and huffs, "Okay... Thunderhoof... you know how... this works. Did Steeljaw... add something to your... energon?" he asked putting his hands on his knees to prop himself up.

Thunderhoof breathes heavily, "Youse be surprised on what Iz can do when Steeljaw ain't starvin' me."

"You do know we beat you before Steeljaw found you, right?" Bee asked pulling off the decepticon hunter from his back. It turns into his battle stick.

"That's before a friend of mine came." he said lowering his horns. They charge each other and fight.

Bee hears Grim talk through the com, "Grimlock to Bee."

"I'm busy. Is Sides okay?" he asked dodging.

"Sides is fine, but I was told to tell you that Thunderhoof has a weak spot. He says to hit him in the back of the neck, near the right shoulder until he falls."

"He who?" Bee asked dodging again.

"It's a surprise." Grim said quietly.

"I hope this works." Bee jumps from in front of a tree and jumps on Thunderhoof the second his antlers were stuck. He slams his fist in the spot until Thunderhoof passes out. He climbs off and holds on to his hand in pain, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Grim comments, "He says it's okay to say scrap if it helps."

"Wow, Thunderhoof's neck is thick." Bee said ignoring him. "Grim, get Strongarm to help you drag Thunderhoof to a stasis cell."

"Okay."

"And tell our new friend to follow."

"He says later." Grim said after a minute.

They lock Thunderhoof in a stasis cell. "Well, that takes care of Thunderhoof, now for the rest of Steeljaw's pack." Strongarm comments after the lid hissed shut.

Sideswipe walks over to Fixit, "Hey, Fixit, could you look up the name... Knockout?"

"Sideswipe, you'll have to tell me the destruction... distraction, description! Of the bot. Because, the name Knockout is the most common decepticon name on Cybertron." he said bringing up the files.

"Well, he had red paint, rounded shoulders, large feet, and pointy audio receptors." Sides said, "He ran off before I could say thank you."

"Got him." Fixit says when his picture popped up, "He's a decepticon medic, one of the few in existence. He belongs in no particular category, and has a criminal rap sheet the size of Cybertron's second moon. But his kill count is nil. He has a knack for back handed compliments and manipulation. He has had run ins with Thunderhoof, Megatron, Hook, Vertebreak, and has had over thirty assistants. Most of whom didn't stay longer then a year. This even has a list of who stayed for certain amounts of time. Here's three that didn't last three minutes; Asst-hound, Coral bite, and Backwater."

"I can see why." Sides say interrupting.

"He has been on the Alcamore once, along with twelve other..."

"Who are you talking about?" Bumblebee asked coming over.

"Some con named Knockout. Grim helped him fix my face."

"I know a con named Knockout who fixes bots. He turned Autobot at the end of the war. His best friend was Breakdown. I'm pretty sure that if he met the Stunticon Breakdown, he would've gotten punched in th..."

Fixit interrupts, "It says here that he stole the Stunticon named Breakdown, causing a ripple effect in Menasor."

"Wait! Our mystery friend is Knockout?!" Bee asked in surprise.

"I have met the medic Knockout, if it was not for him, I, and my minicons would have been stuck with Shadowraker." Drift said walking over.

"Knockout's here? On earth?" Bee asked, still confused.

"His file also says that he did send ex-decepticons to the Autobot side, but the decepticon recruits outnumber them ten to two. Mostly through brainwashing, or brain surgery."

It finally clicks, "Of course Knockout's on earth, he loves this place."

"Are you sure he's on our side?" Sideswipe asked looking at Bumblebee.

"He followed the instructions of those who were in power at the time. Now that he's an Autobot, it's Ultra Magnus, or Ratchet." Bee turns to Fixit, "Put in these numbers, 11-14-15-3-11-15-21-20, then use it to track him."

"Why not just find him by his signal?" Drift asked.

"Knockout doesn't have one, never did. Which is why he was so good at sneaking up on everyone and getting away without notice. I think Breakdown taught him that." Bee explained.

"Lieutenant, according to my readings, he's at the front gate." Fixit said pointing at the screen.

"Denny, I'll let him in." Bee told Denny as he passed him on the way to the gate.

"Okay." Denny replied returning to his box stacking.

Bumblebee opens it and puts on a large fake smile, hoping Knockout wouldn't know the difference. Knockout walks around Bee and checks him over for injury, then looks him in the optics, "Bumblebee. It's nice to see you again, despite the past." his face scrunches up in disgust, "And might I ask what happened to your... where do I even start? Face? Charming personality? Finish? Adorableness?"

Bee frowns, "Nice to see you too, Knockout."

Knockout smiles, "Well, you have a personality." he turns to Sideswipe, "I didn't formally introduce myself. I'm Knockout."

"I'm Sideswipe, the fastest and best looking team member of team Bee." Sides said puffing out his chest.

"Hmm, a sad thing really." Sides deflates. Knockout turns to Grimlock, "Oh, and thank you Grim. You were an excellent assistant back there."

"Your welcome, Knockout." he said with a toothy smile.

Bee pokes Knockout tail, "Did you weld the cortical psychic patch to your tailpipe?"

"I couldn't find my original tail, so I improvised. Like it?" he asked as it waves in his face, annoying him.

Bee pushes it aside, "Just don't trip anyone with it, okay?"

He lowers it to ankle level, then turns to Drift, "Deadlock, was it?"

"Drift now."

"Ah, yes. It helps to know what name you currently bare." he turn to his minicons and squats down, "And how are the little..." he looks up at Drift and points at Slipstream, "Where's his twin?"

"I do not wish to talk about it." he said defensively.

Knockout nods, then turns back to them, "Slipstream, and you are?"

"Jetstorm."

"Nice to meet you." he gets up and turns to the last member.

Strongarm salutes, "Cadet Strongarm of the Cybertronian police force."

"You're still a cadet? Hmm, looks like they're tougher then usual." he comments looking her over.

"If your are suggesting that I was kicked out, I assure you that I was not." she says as he played with her right arm, "What are you doing?"

Knockout smiles at her, "A half Stunticon cop, that's something you don't see everyday."

Bee pipes up, "Wait, she's a what?"

"Half Stunticon." he said with pride, "Bumblebee, she has untapped potential. Could I have your permission to I fix that?"

Bee rubs his optics, "Yes. But remember, she's my cadet."

Knockout turns to her, "Stunticon 101. rule one; use your full strength, or not at all. Come." he leads her away.


	2. knocked out2

Knocked out

chapter 2

Knockout welds Strongarm's bloody knuckles, "When I said, "punch the rock", you were supposed to do it the way I taught you, not the way the academy taught you."

"Ow. I thought that the way they taught me would give me an edge." she said wincing in pain.

Knockout looks up at her, "I lived with a stunticon for six years, I know how it's done. To get a good punch in, you have to plant your feet right and use a straight arm. The academy only teaches one way. Now, let's try again." he steps back and pulls the sheeting of his finger over the welding rod, forcing it to normal, "Remember, you're trying to take down a con three times your size."

"I'm punching a rock."

"Just hit the it." she plants her feet, tightens her fist, then swings it. Knockout smiles and does a slow clap, "Good girl, you just sent a small con flying. Now, let me show you how to take down a wolf." he walks towards her and points at his ears, "If the ears are longer then an inch, they can hear you coming. But, if you can soften your steps..."

"I can catch him without getting caught!" she said finishing his sentence.

Knockout smiles, "Correct. Now I'm going to close my optics and point at you if I can hear you." he climbs onto the broken rock and sits. Strongarm takes one step, and Knockout points at her.

"You already knew I was here!" she protests.

"More walky, less talky." Knockout said still pointing. She rolls her optics and keeps walking. After three whole minutes, Knockout looks at her, "You're not even trying." he jumps down, "Get on the rock and point if you can hear me."

she climbs onto the rock and closes her optics. She listens, then points at a tree. After three minutes of pointing at noises, she opens her optics. Knockout smiles at her as he held a energon cube to her face, "Can you hear me now?"

"Ah! How long have you been standing there?" she asked, startled.

Knockout helps her down with his free hand, "Five seconds. You pointed at nine trees, a deer, two snakes, and leaves blowing in the wind. Would you like some energon?" he asked giving it to her.

"You snuck out of my hearing range?!" she asked looking at the cube.

"That only took ten seconds. And I drank mine after I got back." he said pointing at the empty cube with a PVC pipe sticking out of it. She frowns and drinks hers.

Bumblebee walks over, "So, how's the training going, Strongarm?"

Knockout answers, "Not so well. She sounds like a train running on soda cans when she walks, and she's in dire need of a hand to hand combat training master. Lastly, she needs a new paint job, she has rust mites.

"Aren't you being a bit... Rust mites?" Bee asked.

Knockout smiles, "But, I do have good news, she's not a lost cause."

"Thanks." Strongarm said sarcastically.

"Please, take it as a compliment." he said as they left the area. They pass the stasis pods, and Knockout stops to look at them.

Bumblebee smiles, "You know, Fixit needs help fixing these. Maybe you could..."

"I spent a whole week in one of these. A whole four days of nothing, no thoughts, no emotions, no feeling. After the ship got shot down, my pod broke and the stasis failed. It was a nightmare, being buried under other pods and cons for three days. I was half dead when they found me."

"You could have just said no."

"Sorry, my flare for the dramatic got in the way." Knockout smirked. Bumblebee rolls his optics and they continue the walk. Knockout looks back and growls at it.

Steeljaw looks up from his new plan as Clampdown came in the entrance with Underbite in tow, "Where's Thunderhoof?"

"I-i uh, h-he got caught, Steeljaw. But he gave the Autobots quite a fight." Clampdown said in a nervous laugh.

"And Knockout?"

"He's in the Autobot base. You should have seen him training Strongarm! She was punching a rock..."

"Does this have anything to do with what he's supposed to be doing?" Steeljaw asked, growing impatient.

"No. B-but, he should do it soon."

"Clampdown, go back, and don't come to me until he's done sabotaging the Autobot's main computer." he orders.

"Yes, Steeljaw, sir!" he transforms and leaves in a hurry.

"Steeljaw, how are you so certain that Knockout will do it?" Fracture asked walking over to him.

"Simple. If he doesn't do the job, he doesn't get his T-cog back. The upside to being an ex-assistant of his." he said rolling the glowing, metal spiked ball on the table.

Fracture looks at it, then looks at Steeljaw, "How do you know that he won't steal another T-cog?"

"Without someone noticing? I doubt it. After all, he has rules to follow, now that he's an Autobot."

"Lieutenant Bumblebee, a decepticon signal was detected near a bridge." Fixit said getting everyone's attention.

Bee orders, "Program the coordinates into the..."

"Already done, lieutenant." Fixit said coming down the ramp.

"Good job, Fixit. Come on team, let's go and bust some cons."

"I'm inspired." Knockout said sarcastically.

"Okay, that wasn't a good one. Trust me, Knockout, my battle cry's going to be worth it."

Knockout turns to the group and says in his smooth voice, "Let's bust some cons."

"I am inspired!" Grimlock says running through the groundbridge. After Sides, Drift, and Strongarm were through, Bee turns to Knockout, "You just repeated what I said!"

"I reworded and perfected what you said. Ladies first?" Knockout said motioning him to enter. Bee rolls his optics and enters. It closes behind Knockout. Everyone transforms and drives towards the bridge, except Knockout, who runs behind them. Bumblebee asks Knockout through the com, "I thought you would be racing Sideswipe in car mode, why are you running?"

Knockout taps his com, "Why should I waste my speed on the child? I felt like running anyway." Bee rolls his optics and turns off the com.

Grimlock looks at Knockout and smiles, "At least I'm not running alone."

"Please, Grimlock, I wouldn't if I had a choice." Knockout said looking up with pain in his optics. He speeds up and jumps into the trees. Leaving Grim alone to think about what he said.

They arrive at the scene and transform. Bee shouts, "Okay, con, freeze!"

the green bird-con looks at them, glares, transforms, then starts to take off. The Autobots start shooting at him. Knockout breathe heavily through his mouth, then runs over to Strongarm, "Rule one."

"Stunticon 101?" she asked. He nods.

"Toss me into the air, I'll do the rest." he said running to a spot to get a good running start. She cups her hand together and tosses him the second his foot landed in them. He flies through the air, spins, and lands on the bird-con. He bites down on the con's neck and gives an electric shock. Bee shouts at Grimlock, "Grim, catch them!"

Grimlock runs over to catch them, "I got um, I got um!" Knockout jumps off and does a triple back flip, then lands on his feet. The bird lands in Grimlock's arms. Bee runs over to Knockout, "Knockout, that was dump, reckless, and..."

Knockout smacks his hand over Bee's mouth, "I know. It got the job done, didn't it?"

Grimlock walks over, "Normally there's more punchin'."

"Now, can we get back to base?" Knockout asked wiping his hand on his armor.

"Okay. Fine." Bee taps his com, "Fixit, bridge us back."

"Normally, you take several minutes to complete the job. Was the training I provided effective?" Fixit asked.

"I wouldn't know. Knockout took him out before we had the chance to test it." Bee said as the green portal opened up in front of them.

Knockout comments into the com with a frown, "You may have to use a new tactic. The whole team is slow."

"Knockout!" Bee snaps as Knockout walks in front of him, "We're not slow." Knockout rolls his optics and ignores his complaints.


	3. knocked out3

Knocked out

chapter 3

"How did you do it?" Fixit asked.

"Same way I snagged humans, jump them, then zap them." Knockout said with a smile.

"Knockout, not in front of the humans." Bee said annoyed. Knockout sticks out his serpentine tongue and it sparks with electricity. "My tongue isn't even that long!" Bee retorts, insulted.

"Another reason I'm so good with words." Knockout smirked.

The con gets tossed in a pod, mumbling, "He bit me."

after it closed, Sideswipe walks over, "The con says you bit him."

"Knockout! No biting cons!" Bee said in a punishing tone.

Knockout rolls his optic, "Please, cons will say anything."

"Yeah, so will you. Spill it, why didn't you transform?" Bee asked crossing his arms.

"I can't." he said lowering his head in shame and slipping his hands behind his back, putting on a sad kitten act, "Steeljaw has it."

Bee looked confused, "Steeljaw has your T-cog?"

"Long story short, I bumped into him first." Knockout looks up at him, a slight pout on his lip, "As long as I stay here, he holds it captive. I don't have a choice."

"Wow, Knockout, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Knockout drops the act and glares at him, "I'm an open book, how did you miss the obvious?"

"Okay, I kinda did suspected something was off."

Knockout rolls his optics, "Can we get back to the point?"

"Of course. Why did he take it?" Bee asked.

"To guarantee that I'll follow his orders."

Bee tilts his head, "What orders?"

"Get your trust, then erase the prisoner files on the Alcamore." Knockout points at Clampdown's hiding spot only a few feet from the base, "And he has optics with a mouth watching my every move."

Bumblebee looks and sees Clampdown's optics widen in the woods, "Clampdown. He's in the woods team." everyone else looks and grab their decepticon hunters. In a flash they were after him. Clampdown sees them coming and takes off running. They all jump him and he tosses Sideswipe like a rag doll. Knockout, who hadn't moved an inch, turns and watches in embarrassment as Bee and his team fought the metal crab. He taps his com and suggests to Strongarm, "Electric whip." with the simple words ringing in her head, it send the impulse to the decepticon hunter, making it change.

Strongarm grumbles, "Not now, I have Clampdown in my sights."

"You fight, I teach, remember? Now, use it." he lightly snaps. She rolls her optics and cracks it at Clampdown. He freaks and attempts to dodge it. Bee and Sideswipe she what she's doing and turn their decepticon hunters into electric whips. Knockout taps his com as they start getting tangled, "Strongarm, pull back and make it into a forcefield projector."

she does what he says, holding it in front of her she asks, "Now, what do I do?"

"Jump over him and fire it, once he's in a bubble, make it small so he can't move."

"Yes, sir." she jumps over him and fires. It engulfs him in a dome and he starts punching. She lands next to Sides and makes it shrink until he couldn't move. "Good, girl. Now bring him here." He said motioning her over.

She looks at Clampdown, then at everyone else, "Could I have a little help carrying him?"

"Just drag him." Knockout said at the same time Bee told Grim to help. She looks at Bee, confused on whom to obey. Grim touches it and backs off in pain.

He rubs his hands, "Strongarm's gonna have to drag him. This thing hurts."

"Sorry, Grim." she said dragging the poor con back to the scrapyard.

Bee stops in front of Knockout, "How did you know that would work?"

"Decepticon hunters in the hands of bots with no imagination can be very deadly to the welder, and not the con they're hunting. Besides, I'm still in charge of Strongarm." Knockout said putting his hand on his own chest for emphasis. He slides it down to his hip and tilts his head, "So, explain to me this. Why did you copy her?"

"I thought the electric whip would be an advantage." Bee said, clearly embarrassed by his decision.

Knockout rolls his optics, "Well, he's in your care now. Don't muck it up." he turns and walks over to Russel.

"I normally catch cons without your help. We would have caught him eventually!" Bee shout at him. His head slums forward as he rubbed his optics from stress, "How did Breakdown not go crazy?"

Knockout shouts back, "He listened to me!"

Bee shouts back at him, "How did you hear that, my com wasn't on!" Knockout taps his pointy ears with an evil smirk, "With something you don't have."

"I have ears!" Bee shouts, insulted.

Knockout's smile flips and he looks down at Russel, "Looks like he lost a few bulbs after his cyber matter dip."

"If I knew what that was, I might agree with you." Russel comments.

Bee rolls his optics, then walks over to Strongarm, "Put him in a stasis pod. I don't want him telling Steeljaw about what he..." he stops and turns to see Knockout standing behind him with a evil smile, "Gah! What is it Knockout?"

"I couldn't help but overhear, but, I may have an idea. I'll need the crab."

Bee slumps his shoulders and turns to Strongarm, "Strongarm, let him out." she obeys. Bee turns back to Knockout, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Knockout's evil smile slips into a smirk, "Why? Your expression was priceless." he walks off.

Bee groans, "We need to get him a bell."


	4. knocked out4

Knocked out

chapter 4

Clampdown walks into an old abandoned steel mill with Knockout close behind, "H-hey, Steeljaw! Knockout did as you said. Every last file is gone, kaput, missing, zero, nada. We won't have to worry about those Autobots finding other cons now." he said in a slightly repeated tone, like he had practiced this.

Steeljaw looks up and lift an optic brow, "Knockout, can you verify this statement?"

Knockout looks at the T-cog in his hand/claw, then lifts his optic to avoid his, "What makes you think I would lie to you?" Steeljaw walks closer until Knockout was staring into his chest.

He lowers himself to meet Knockout face to face, "Knockout, did you erase the files?"

Clampdown blurts out, "No! Knockout threatened to kill my left optic if I didn't tell you what you wanted to hear. And the Autobots are set up in an ambush outside!"

Steeljaw due to Knockout being so close, felt the medic shove his hand through his torso, ready to tear his T-cog. He looks down at the smiling medic in pain. "Let's make this quick, you hand me my T-cog, I don't destroy yours in you, and maybe a few other things. Remember, I don't need blades for this part."

"You haven't changed, Knockout." He grunts in pain. He looks over at a surprised Fracture and growls, "Get the Autobots, I'll handle this traitor."

"Shouldn't we help you?" Fracture asked.

"Just go!" he shouts. They all scatter out the door. He turns back to Knockout, feeling his hand dig deeper, he grunts, "We appear to be at an impasse. But, if you want it, go and get it." Steeljaw lifts his arm and tosses the T-cog at the wall. Knockout lets go and turns to go after it. He gets yanked back by Steeljaw as his right tire got caught by a claw. He struggled for a moment before Steeljaw wrapped his other hand under the inside of Knockout's shoulder, "Remember, I don't need blades for this part." he said. Knockout screeches in pain as he tears it off, revealing the nerves and veins underneath. He lets Knockout go and stands over him, "Knockout, I'm going to leave you as a symbol to every traitor that you ever meet. And no amount of surgery will fix you." he walks over to the T-cog and crushes it underfoot. He turns back and sees Knockout stand up. His optic twitches, and look of pure anger spreads onto his face as he growls, "Steeljaw, say hi to Breakdown for me."

Steeljaw laughs, "I was wrong about you, you did change. You grew a spine. But it won't help without your weapons."

"Neither will yours." Knockout said walking closer, holding a vein in his left hand. Steeljaw looks down and sees that he's still bleeding.

He looks up and pulls back, ready for a fight, "What did you do?"

Knockout smiles, "I yanked out the Ventricle artery to your T-cog. No pain, no block. Had you handed me my T-cog, I would have let it go gently. You have five minutes before you start going delusional from energon loss. I would have taught you that back when you were my assistant, had you not stolen my research and used it on me. Now, I'm going to repay your favor, by taking your memories. After I'm done, you won't know who I am." Knockout said forcing open the end of his tail with his hand.

"But, you're an Autobot now, you're not suppose to use illegal brain altering chemicals." he said trying to keep his distance.

Knockout sprawls out his claws, "Wrong tail." he starts circling him, "You shouldn't have made an enemy out of me, Steeljaw."

"If it makes you feel better, I am sorry for causing you all that pain all those years ago. How about we let bygones be bygones?" he said getting weaker.

"Nice try, but you can't con a con." he pounces, struggles, then attaches the end of his tail to the back of Steeljaw's skull.

Bumblebee finally knocks out Fracture's minicons and says, "Knockout's been in there too long. You guys keep fighting, I'm going after him."

"Fine by me!" Grim shouts back. Bee runs in and stops when he sees Knockout repairing Steeljaw's torso with his tail attached to his skull. He carefully walks over and asks, "Knockout, what are you doing?"

Knockout answers in a low, distant tone, "I'm removing myself from his memories. From what I found. I, myself, has lost six years of my life. Four more then I had originally thought. Plus, four years of research and experimentation on sub-sonics. Practicing them on me." he disconnects it and gets up, switching to a normal, upset/angry tone, "But, in doing so, I can never forget what he's done." he looks up at Bee, tears in his optics, "I don't want to remember."

Bee looks at him, positive that what Knockout just did would haunt the medic for life, "I'm sorry, Knockout. Here, let's put Steeljaw in a stasis..."

Knockout interrupts, "No. Just grab the T-cog and let's go. He won't make it there alive otherwise." Bee follows him and snatches the T-cog before walking out the door.

"Is Knockout okay?" Russel asked Bumblebee as Knockout welded his T-cog back into place.

Bee looks down at Russel, "I don't know. I've never seen him so angry. I think his revenge made him bite off more then he could chew this time." Bee gets an idea and walks over to Fixit, "Hey, Fixit. Do you have something that could erase memories?"

"Yes, I think the ship's data cylinder could take away memories as data. Why do you ask?"

"Knockout's in pain and I think this is the only way to fix that. Can you set it up?"

"Yes, it'll only take a few minutes, Lieutenant." he said going into the belly of the ship.

"Thanks, Fixit." he walks over to Knockout, "Knockout?"

Knockout looks up at him, "Tell Fixit that I don't need it." he gets up and puts a hand on his hip, "I have closure now, something I rarely have. It may not be pretty, but I can get over it. If I don't, then I die. That lesson saved my spark on multiple occasions." he looks over at Sideswipe, "He never learned that." he transforms his free hand into a blade and back, "You can go now."

Bee walks over to Fixit, "Fixit, Knockout says to put it back."

"Why? I just got it out." he said motioning at it with a hand.

"Turns out that he can live with the memories." Bee said looking over as Knockout did donuts, "Even if they're bad. I think it's something we all take for granted."

"Oh? Sounds like he taught you something, Lieutenant." Fixit said taking it back.

Bee smiles sadly, "I guess he did."


	5. sticks and stones

Sticks and stones

Sideswipe walks over to his wood chest of stuff he liked, opens it, then screams. Everyone comes running. Bee asked holding his battle stick in his hands, "Sideswipe, where's the con?!"

"No con. Someone stole my wax!" he said pointing at the chest.

Bee's shoulders slump, "Sideswipe, if it's not important..."

Knockout walks over and dumps an armful of Carnuba wax into the box, "I threw them out. They were all synthetic and cheep knockoffs. You should thank me."

"You threw out my wax? But it made me shiny!" Sides shouts at him.

"The perfect wax can make you shine, and keep from stealing the spotlight. If you're too shiny, you can cause accidents and no one will be able to see the natural beauty of the car through the sunlight glistening off your hide. Now stop shouting." he turns and walks off.

"Sideswipe," Bee says after Knockout's out of earshot, "he's only going to be here until Strongarm's done her training. Once he's gone, then you can replace what he swapped out, okay?"

"Fine. But I still don't want him touching my stuff." Sides said crossing his arms. Bee walks off after giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Knockout stops in front of Thunderhoof's stasis pod and reaches out to touch the off button. He stops when he hears Grimlock coming. "Oh, hi Knockout." he said with a toothy grin, "What are you doing here?"

"Could you rephrase that? I know two ways to answer it."

"Okay. What are you doing near the pods?"

Knockout looks back at Thunderhoof, "Checking in on an old employer."

"Okay. Wanna play..." he stops in mid-sentence and stares in fear. Knockout turns his head to look at what scared him.

He smiles and looks back at him, "Grimlock, it's just a cat. A vicious little monster isn't it?"

"I thought they were cute and cuddly." he said, confused.

"That's their secret weapon, Grim. They lure you into a false sense of security and get fed. They're tiny killers, waiting until a small bird shows it's tiny head, before brutally pouncing and ripping their tiny throats out. They also like mice, lizards, and fish. Are they less scary now?" Knockout asked using his hands for emphasis.

Grim smile, "Yep." he walks off shouting, "Here kitty, kitty!"

Knockout turns back and comments to the frozen con, "Dino-bots, fixing them is easy." he turns and walks off.

Steeljaw watches his team fail at building a simple weapon, "When I said put the red wire into the the fifth slot, I meant it! Now try again." he goes and sits next to a small door, frustrated, "How does Thunderhoof do it?" he takes a deep breath and rubs his throat, "How does he still have a voice after yelling at these idiots?" he gets up and walks over to Fracture, "Fracture, I have a job for you. Retrieve Thunderhoof from the Autobots, I'll set up a problem to pull them from their base."

"I thought you hated him." Fracture stated as he led him to the door.

"I do. But, getting everyone to get things done, is something only he mastered."

"Lieutenant! There is reports flooding in about a wolf the size of a small trailer." Fixit said as his screen lit up.

Bee walks over, "Sounds like Steeljaw." he turns to look at everyone, "Okay team, and Knockout, let's hunt down a wolf!"

"You know, Megatron never had a battle cry." Knockout comments after everyone groaned, "I think you should do the same."

"Your opinions like sneaking their way into everything, don't they?" Bee asked sarcastically.

Knockout smirks, "Like rust in a bot's undercarriage, yes."

"How about I stay here? It's not like you need me to take down Steeljaw when you got Knockout." Sides said pointing at the medic with a lazy arm.

"That's a very good answer for someone of your stature." Knockout joked.

"Well, I don't need three jars of wax to cover my finish."

"True. You need more then that to cover your hide."

Sideswipe gets up in his face, "Oh, yeah? Well, you need even more then me!"

"Great comeback, if only you could beat mine. At least it can improve my finish."

Bee interrupts, "Knockout! Sideswipe! You're both staying. I can't have you two arguing during the mission. Got that? Now, when we're gone, I want you two to fix your differences..."

"Which are plainly obvious." Knockout comments.

"And stop arguing." he transforms, "Strongarm, Grim, Drift, with me." they transform and follow.

"Great, now I'm stuck with you!" Sideswipe snaps with a pout.

Knockout pats/smacks him on the face, "Don't worry, I'm a delight to be around when my buttons aren't pushed." then walks off.

Sideswipe rubs his cheek and looks down at Russel, "I think he's crazy."

"If he starts talking to the air to an invisible friend about what he thinks about you, I would say it's a safe bet." Russel comments as his dad walks over.

"I just overheard Knockout say that he wants to fix your face." Denny says looking up at the red bot, "Something about cutting off the sideburns."

"But, my face is beautiful. Anyone could fall for my charms." Sides says, insulted that Knockout would want to disrupt his perfection. Knockout walks over and makes his kitten face, "Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe looks at him, "Aww..." he said as Knockout started to purr. He snaps out of it, "No, I am not falling for your tricks!"

"You're the biggest sucker I've ever met." Knockout said returning to normal, he turns and starts walking away, "I'm surprised you ever beat Thunderhoof in a fair fight." Russel and Denny look at Sideswipe as his battle mask closed over his mouth. He charges. Knockout turns his head and runs in terror. Sides pops out his sword and attempt to slice his head off as they ran in circles. Russel looks up at his dad, "Is it just me, or does Knockout run like a clown?" Knockout takes a left turn and drops to the ground, tripping Sideswipe. Giving himself enough time to pop out his drill and fight back. Denny watched in horror as the pair started breaking stuff, "No, not my antique 1970's play kid's game consoles! And my 1980's soda bottles, those are worth a fortune!" he groaned.

Fracture sees the chaos and smiles, "Perfect, they'll never see us coming." he gets out of his hiding spot and runs over to a back wall. He jumps over and lands on his feet. Spotting the stasis pods, he runs over and looks for the one holding a moose. He smiles and opens Thunderhoof's pod. It hissed, then released it's captive. Thunderhoof steps out, "Eyoo, what happened? I was beating up the Auto-bums and..."

"We know, now quiet. There's two still here and if we..."

Sideswipe shouts from a distance, "I'm going to fix your face!"

"Like you can fix anything!" Knockout snapped back.

"might get back undetected." he finished.

"Then let's go." Thunderhoof said running toward the wall. He smashes through it.

Fracture walks over, "I just jumped over it. Eh, this works."

Knockout looks over at the wall, "Sideswipe, someone broke out."

"I'm not letting you off until you apologize!" Sides shouts, posing for another strike.

"They're getting away!" Knockout shouts at him. Sideswipe does another swing, forcing himself forward. Knockout having enough, dodges and shoves his finger into the back of his neck. Sideswipe falls, landing with a thud. "Hey, I can't move!"

Knockout lifts his head and turns it towards the large hole, "But, they can." he pokes it again and Sides gets up.

"You know this isn't over." he said running towards it.

Knockout follows his lead, "Just chase the con!"

Bee and everyone who went with him return, "Steeljaw wasn't there. It was just a lookalike made of wood. I think it was..." he finally sees the carnage, "What happened? It looks like a tornado with knives came through here."

"You could call them that." Russel said putting a broken vase in a pile of broken glass.

He turns to Fixit, "You said something about Thunderhoof getting out of his pod?"

"Yes. Knockout and Sideswipe spotted the escape while they were trying to kill the other and decided to pursue Thunderhoof and Fracture." Fixit explained pointing at the large escape hole.

"Let them know that we're on our way." Bee said returning to car mode.


	6. sticks and stones2

Sticks and stones

chapter 2

Knockout and Sides followed them like toilet paper on a shoe. Fracture sees them in his tiny mirrors, "Thunderhoof, we got two Autobots on our tail and a cave not far from here."

"A quick burial should put um in their place." Thunderhoof said speeding up.

"They're trying to lose us!" Sideswipe says hitting the accelerator, "Hurry up, old bot!"

Knockout shouts after passing him, "Try not to choke on my dust, you overgrown sparkling!"

"I'm not a baby!" Sides shouts after him.

They follow them into the caves and transform. Sides walks ahead of Knockout, "Follow me. You might get scratched walking past a..." Sides words stop as his face smacks into a stalagmite.

Knockout looks at him and smiles, "You'll need your lights on. Just about anything can be hiding here."

Sides turns them on, and jumps as Knockout stood there with dead optics, "Gah! Knock it off!"

"You're so easy, it's no longer fun." Knockout said letting him pass. Sides mouthed his words in a mocking way as he walks ahead. Knockout frowns and follows. "So, why don't you turn on your lights?" Sides asked after a minute.

"Simple. I don't need them, never have." Knockout answered stepping over a rock.

"What, you have night vision or something?"

Knockout pulls down on Sides right arm, making him dodge another stalagmite, "What else would I have? Next to sensitive hearing, good looks, speed, agility, personality, and..."

"I get it, you're awesome, you're Knockout." Sides said sarcastically, "That's why everybody loves you." Knockout stops and looks down in shame. Sides noticed that Knockout didn't retort, "Knockout, can you wait until we get outside to puff up like... is something wrong?"

Knockout looks up at him, "Everyone hates me." Sideswipe stood in silence, unsure on how to respond.

Finally, Sides mustered a question, "Then why do you mock me?"

Knockout looks him in the optics and speaks solemnly, "It's easier then admitting I'm hurting and scared." the look on his face changes to surprise as he looks towards a sudden noise. Sideswipe's head turns and they watch rocks falling from the ceiling coming towards them like dominoes. They try to run, but get buried under the rubble.

Fracture pops out of a pile of rocks at the opposite mouth of the cave, "Gah!" he says in pain as a small chunk of rock stuck out of his torso. He looks back at the hole and shouts, "Thunderhoof, get out here!" after a minute of no response, he crawls over to a tree and leans on it, "He better get out here soon, or none of us are coming back."

Sideswipe yanks Knockout out from under some rocks into a small cave. He looks Knockout over and coughs as dust clogs his airways. "Knockout?" he asked shaking him. Knockout's optics open, but the red glow was dim. "Please wake up. I don't want to lose you." Sides started to cry.

Knockout's head turns towards him, speaking weakly, "Breakdown? I'm cold."

"I'm Sideswipe." Sides corrects him.

"Oh... can I have a blanket anyway?"

"I don't have one."

Knockout thinks for a moment, "How about a hug?"

"Glad you're doing better." Sides said lifting him so he could lean against the wall.

Knockout's head bobbed randomly as he tried to focus on Sideswipe, "You know, you look a lot like someone I know."

"Who?" Sides asked sitting down in front of him.

He smiles, "Me."

"Do not."

"Don't argue when it's pointless." he said slurring a bit. Sides reaches up and shakes him as he started to nod off. "What are you doing?"

"You're not supposed to shut down." Sides explained.

"I have a concussion, " he slurred again, "let me sleep."

"I don't want to die here alone." Sides said curling up and hugging his knees.

"Please, you're a new spark, you would have to be impaled through the spark for several minutes to die. Or run out of energon. Whichever comes first." Knockout mused.

"New spark?"

"Brought to life when Optimus took a nosedive." Knockout explained, drooling. He looks down, "Do you carry rags by any chance?"

"No." Knockout's one cuss word got drowned out as Thunderhoof burst through the rock wall. He stood there, right arm dislocated, left leg bleeding, and horns intact. He looks down and sees the two of them. Sides jumps to his feet and makes a blade with the decepticon hunter, "Stay back, Thunderhoof!"

he points at Knockout with his good arm, "What, youse think Iz going to hurt him?"

"Among other things." Sides sneered. He pushes past Sideswipe and gets on his knees. "Stay away from him!"

"Youse okay, Knockout?"

Knockout smiles at him, "Thunderhoof? Am I your favorite medic?"

He smiles, "Only if youse live. Now, shut down and get some rest." Knockout nods and shuts down.

"Knockout, stay awake!" Sides shouts at him, tossing his blade on the ground so he could get on his knees to shake him.

Thunderhoof stops him by using an antler to block him, "Let him rest, tha sooner he heals, tha sooner we get out."

"He can stay awake and heal!"

Thunderhoof grabs his shoulder and tosses him against the wall, "I ain't losing tha only medic Iz know to a cry baby! Now, sit an be quiet!" the rocks in the tunnel Thunderhoof made fall and fill it up, shifting the ceiling lower.

Sideswipe pulls himself up, "No, you shut up! I'm not going to die down here waiting for Knockout to heal while you skewer me!"

"Then contact your teammates! Iz don't want to be here as much as youse do." Thunderhoof said crossing his arm.

Sideswipe couldn't help but smile, then taps his com, "Sideswipe to Bee, please answer me." the static in his audio receptors let him know that his was broken, "I can't get a signal, my com is out. How's yours?"

"Steeljaw doesn't have my number. Something about my voice." Thunderhoof said sitting down, insulted.

"Heh, Steeljaw hates your voice. I totally agree with him." Sides said with a light chuckle.

"Watch it, kid, or youse gonna have my good hoof in your tailpipe." he warns.

"Like I'll let you. Do you think Knockout's com works?" Sides asked walking over to Knockout.

"Don't bother, if he ain't awake, it won't know who ta contact."

Sides looks at him, "Now you're telling me that we need him awake?"

"Awake, or not, he ain't contacting anyone." Thunderhoof said pulling him back, "Sit, there's no point in standing." Sideswipe sits down and leans against the wall.

Bumblebee and Grimlock follow Strongarm as she tracked the tire prints to a caved in cave. They transform. Bee starts yanking out rocks, "Help me dig them out." the two join him.

Drift stops and says, "I will see if there is another way in."

"That sounds like a good idea, you can go." Bee said stopping for a moment, "We'll keep digging until you call." Drift takes off.


	7. sticks and stones3

Sticks and stones

chapter 3

"Thunderhoof, why did you become a decepticon?" Sides asked breaking the silence.

Thunderhoof pulls his hand away from Knockout's neck after checking his pulse and looks at him, "Iz didn't get a choice."

"Could you elaborate on that?"

he glares, "Iz ain't telling you anything."

"You have no problem telling me about your empire on Cybertron." Sides scoffs, then asks, "How's Knockout?"

"Iz don't know."

Sides crawls over, "Can we wake him?"

Thunderhoof pushes him back gently, "No. If he wakes on his own, then youse can talk to him."

"Can I talk to him now?"

Thunderhoof stops pushing, "Youse want to talk to him now?" Sides nods sadly. "Fine, not that it'll do any good." he scoots closer to the other wall, letting Sideswipe sit next to Knockout.

"Can you turn off your audio receptors?" Sides asked him.

Thunderhoof crosses his arms, "What youse want to say to him, you can say in front of me."

Sideswipe takes a breath, "Knockout? I kinda wish that we had started on the right foot, instead of insulting each other. If I had known that it was a defense, I would have been able to... to... maybe understand? I don't know! You became my friend for two minutes, and now you're..." Sides bursts out crying.

Thunderhoof looks down at Knockout's face, "Sideswipe, I think he heard you." Sides wipes the tears and looks at Knockout. A tiny lubricant tear had slid down Knockout's cheek. Sides smiles at it, then looks up at Thunderhoof, "Are we ever getting out of here?"

"If we don't, youse are the most likely to live the longest." he said sitting back down.

"What do you mean?"

"Youse ain't bleeding."

"Huh, I guess you're right." Sides sighs, "I wonder if anyone knows we're here."

"Break... down..." Knockout asked weakly, gargling energon in his air pipes, "where... are... you?"

"Who?" Sides asked looking down at him. He perks up and touches Knockout's shoulder, "You're waking up!"

Knockout's optics open and flicker between red and black, "Can... I ha... ener... please?"

"We don't have any." Knockout sticks out his lip a tiny bit and whimpers weakly. "Sorry, Knockout."

"Sounds like he's got punctured lungs." Thunderhoof said reaching over to put his arm back into it's socket.

Knockout's optics roll until they settle on Thunderhoof, "You... are... doing it... wrong."

Thunderhoof looks at him and smiles, "Looks like youse getting your right mind back."

Knockout smiles, "Hi..."

"Do you know who I am?" Sides asked interrupting.

Knockout looks up at him, "Side... swipe..."

"Yeah, that's right."

"you... owe... me an... a-apology."

"I do?"

"For... some... thing... Can... I... start over?"

"Sure."

"Great, you're bonding with my medic." Thunderhoof snaps.

"What makes you think he's yours?" Sides snapped back.

"I'm... right... here." Knockout snapped at them, trying to sit up to spit up the energon in his lungs. Sides helps him up, then glares at Thunderhoof.

Thunderhoof lowers his head, "Sorry, Knockout, Iz forget that youse ain't my medic."

Knockout smiles with energon dripping off his lower lip, "I know."

"Now that Knockout's fine, we can get out of here!" Sides said trying to help Knockout to his feet.

Knockout smacks his hands until he put him back down in the energon puddle, "The... only thing that we... can do is wait."

"Does yeas com work?" Thunderhoof asked.

"Yes, kind of. Why do you... ask?"

"We's kinda hoping that youse could call Bumblebee."

Knockout smiles, "He's helping dig out the tunnel... Grim and Strongarm are with him."

Thunderhoof looks at him in surprise, then realization, "Youse can hear them, can't yeas?"

Knockout's smile slides into a smirk, "How can I not hear those... metal baboons?"

"You do know that that makes us metal baboons too, right?" Sides said pointing at himself and Knockout.

Knockout looks up at him, "We're not the baboons... we're the pretty birds."

"Five months under my command and Iz still don't get you." Thunderhoof comments to himself.

"To be fair... I don't understand half the cons... I come across either." Knockout joked spitting up again.

"Knockout, did you hear everything I said to you?" Sides asked.

Knockout looks back at him, "No. But, I did hear... you say that I was... your friend."

"Why would that make you cry?"

"I only ever had one real friend, Breakdown. If you like, we can start over." Knockout bows with his head, "Hello, tall... red... and pointy... my name is Knockout."

Sides smiles, "The name's Sideswipe, not pointy."

"I'm gonna puke." Thunderhoof comments at the energon and sap.

"Have you met my associate... Thunderhoof? He's bad tempered... but, easily calmed... if you don't lie to his face."

"You could have told me that before I met him." Sides comments.

"I see you've met. Do you have a hobby?"

"Yep, catching cons."

"I doubt... racing is your job."

"Stop, I think I hear talking." Strongarm said putting her audio receptor to the wall of rocks, "Sounds like laughing."

Grim does the same, "Are you sure, cause all I hear are drowning sheep."

"I have no idea who laughs like that." Bee comments, "Come on, guys, keep digging, we almost have them." they continue digging until they make a hole big enough for Grimlock to fit through. "Is everyone alright?" Bee asked.

"I'm not," Knockout replies, "But, your worry is appreciated."

"Hey, Bee, listen to this. Birdie, birdie, in the sky, fell tail first in screamer's eye. He's no baby, he don't cry, he just wishes Megatron would fry." Sideswipe said still laughing.

Bee blinks at them, "When did you two bond?"

"Half an hour ago." Thunderhoof explained as he got up. Sideswipe and Strongarm help Knockout to his feet and they all leave the tunnel.

Once outside, Thunderhoof turns and runs off towards Steeljaw's hideout. "Grimlock..." Bee starts.

Knockout interrupts coughing up energon, "Get me home. He's no danger to anyone at the moment."

Drift walks over with a half dead Fracture in his arms, "Why is no one going after Thunderhoof?"

"We don't have time." Bee said. Drift looks at Knockout, nods and follows. "Fixit, we need a groundbridge."

"Coming right up, Lieutenant." Fixit replied. A groundbridge opens up a few feet in front of them and they walk through.


	8. sticks and stones4

Sticks and stones

chapter 4

"My foot is fine, Fixit. It's my head that has the hemorrhaging." Knockout said pulling his foot away. Fixit zips over to his head.

Sideswipe walks over, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, if you call having bruises upon bruises fine."

"Oh," Sides said handing him a box, "I wanted to give you this."

Knockout opens it and dumps it in his hand, "A magnetic Autobot symbol?"

"Do you like it?"

he looks up at him and gives a strained smile, "It's lovely. Did you make this yourself?"

"No, Denny helped. I knew you didn't like your paint job ruined, so I got Denny to make a magnetic decal."

"I'll treasure it always." Knockout said pulling it off his palm.

"Try it on." Sides said helping him put it on his shoulder, "How is it?"

"I couldn't be happier." Sides walks away with a smile. Knockout reaches over and yanks it off. Holding it in his hand he asks, "Fixit, what do I do with a gift that shouts "kill me now" when it came from a friend?"

"I don't know, I will ask Russel." Fixit said offhandedly.

"Don't bother, I just figured it out." Knockout said getting up.

"Where are you going? I'm not done recalibrating your systems!" Fixit said trying to keep him from leaving.

"I can fix myself." He stops in front of Sideswipe, "Sideswipe, I know who'll love this more then me."

"Who?" Sides asked thinking that Knockout hated it.

Knockout smiles sadly, "An old friend."

Sideswipe's face turns to compassion as it dawns on him, "I think he'll like it too." they walk over to the door and transform. A moment of silence, then they left.

They arrive at a large stone with writing on it in a valley. Knockout transformed first and sat next to the small hill under it. Sides does the same. Knockout smiles and pulls out the box from his chest, "Breakdown, I know it's a bit late, but Sideswipe and I wanted to give you this." he opens it and plants it on the grave, "You are now an Autobot, congratulations, Breakdown."

Breakdown's ghost sits across from them, smiling, "Thanks, bud." a tear forms under his optic as Knockout looked up at him and smiled back. Knockout's optics turn to focus on Sideswipe, "Want to add anything?"

Sideswipe's optics meet his, "No. You said it all already."

"Do you want to know how I met him?"

"Sure."

"It all began when his ship docked with mine for repairs..."


	9. new imprints

New imprints

Knockout snatches the ball from Bee and pops it on his fingers. "It looks like Starscream's ego." he comments holding the deflated rubber in front of Russel's face.

He grabs it with shock, "I can't use this! The game's in twenty minutes!"

"Don't worry, I can fix rubber." he said taking it back.

"Before the game?" Bee asked.

Knockout smiles and walks off, "It's like fixing a spine." he snatches some old balloons from a shelf and gets to work. Bee looked skeptical at that comment.

"Everyone hide, the young Human named Hank is at the door!" Fixit says into the coms. Everyone transforms and remains motionless. Denny opens the doors.

"Hank, you're early!" Russel said before Denny could say hi as he ran over.

"Yeah, I kinda got bored of my parents talking and took a quick ride here..." her face changes to awe as Knockout walked into her line of sight, "Is that a giant robotic cat?" Russel and Denny look over and see Knockout standing out in the open, bobbing his head to music that only he could hear, and gulp.

Russel turns back to her, "Uh, yeah, he doesn't work very well. A inventor dumped him here."

she pushes past them and knocks on Knockout's leg, grabbing his attention, "Mr. robot? My name's Hank."

he looks down and turns off his music, "I'm Knockout. Now, don't touch me, I'm working... done." he tosses the ball at Russel, "You can inflate it now." he looks back down at Hank and smiles, "Now, Hank, I have one little request of you. Stop touching me."

she pulls herself from his armor, "I'm sorry, you're just so cool! I've never met a robot the size of my house before!"

"Most bots I meet..." he listens to his com as it beeped in his ear, then pulls away, "are smaller then a dog. So I believe you."

"What's with the tires?" she asked noticing them. He smiles and transforms. "Whoa... that is awesome! Can I get a ride?" she asked excitedly. He opens the passenger side and she jumps in. He zaps her with the budding stunner in the glove box, then opens the driver's side, "Denny, get in and bring her bike. We have twenty minute before she wakes." Denny looks around, then obeys and stuffs the bike in the trunk.

Bumblebee drives over, "Knockout, what did you do that for?"

"You said that she doesn't know us. Besides, I did this before." he said with a evil smoothness. Bee glares with worry as they take off.

Denny puts Hank on the ground next to a tree. Knockout pops the tire of her bike and taps it against the tree to slightly dent it, then sets it next to her, "Denny, put the helmet on her, I want it to look authentic."

"Right." he slips the helmet over her head, "Wait, won't she notice that she doesn't have a bruise?"

"The overwhelming headache should cover that up." he walks over to the road, "Now, let's go." he transforms and lets him climb in. They leave her alone on the side of the road.

A minute later she wakes up. She holds her head, "Ow... what happened?" she gets up and grabs her bike, "What the... great, now I need a new front tire. I could go to Russel and get a new one. Now, they are... that way." she said looking down the road. She drags her bike to the Junkyard.

Knockout dumps Denny on the ground as he transformed, "You let her in, I'll hide over in the fifth aisle." he walks away. Denny rubs his butt and walks towards Russel.

"Hey, dad, what did you do?" Russel asked.

"Well, we put her by the side of the road and when she's awake, she'll come straight here. I think." Denny said with slight worry.

"Hey, Rusty, open up!" Hank shouts as she stood in front of the door. Denny and Russel walk over and open it. Hank drags her bike in.

"What happened?" Russel asked seeing the damage.

She stops, "I drove into a tree on the way here. I don't remember that happening, but I had the strangest dream afterward."

Denny looks it over, "I think I can repair it. Well, in the mean time, you can use one of the other bikes."

Hank smiles, "Thanks, Mr. Clay. Hey, Rusty, do you know what time it is?"

Russel looks at his watch, "Oh my goodness, we're late for the game!" he leads the way to the bike stack and they both take one, "Don't worry dad, we'll be careful!"

"Bye, Rusty!" Denny waves goodbye, then closes the door behind them, "Knockout, your plan was brilliant! She doesn't think it happened." he says as everyone came out of their hiding places.

Knockout smiles, "I know."

Bumblebee walks up and glares at Knockout, "The only reason you did that was because you almost blew our cover!"

"You're one to talk. I'm not the one who forgot to tell the medic that Denny and Russel are the only humans who know you're here." Knockout said whipping his head towards him.

"You should know that already." Bee snapped.

Knockout turns the rest of his body to face Bumblebee and crosses his arms, "When you worked with Optimus, you had three children, two adults, and the army. If I knew that that number shrunk before I got here, I would have hid like you."

"You should have done something else. Not pull a old stunt that you learned back when you were a con!" Bee snapped louder.

Knockout growls and leans close to his face, ready to impale with the horn on his face at any moment, "Grimlock does that all the time, and I'm the one punished? How low of you."

"I heard my name!" Grim said coming up to them, wagging his large tail. Knockout backs up and looks about.

He picks up a metal rod, then tosses it over the back wall, "Fetch!" Grim turns and stomps after it.

"Knockout, don't turn this into a debate..."

"Don't worry, that won't happen. I know when I'm not wanted." Knockout said transforming. He drives off with his loud engine roaring behind him.

Bee pinches the bridge of his nose, "Ugh. I don't know what to do with him anymore."

"I got the stick, Knockout!" Grim said coming up to Bee, "Aww, where did he go?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be back wanting an apology." Bee answered taking the stick and tossing it back into the pile of rods that it belonged to.

Fixit interrupts the angry moment, "Lieutenant Bumblebee, there is a decepticon signal not far from here."

"Send us the coordinates. Oh, and don't call Knockout, he's not going to be much help." he turns off the com, "Come on team, let's stick it to um!"

"I agree with Knockout, that war cry can make anyone cry." Sides comments.

"Sides, I know you and Knockout are buds now, but could you leave him out of this?" Bee asked rudely as he lead the group into the woods.

Sides gave a small frown, then followed, wondering aloud, "What crawled into his armor and died?"

Knockout slides to a halt and transforms. He covers his ears in pain as something loud invaded his head. He looks up and sees a blue minicon tapping his foot with arms crossed. The noise ends, "Uncle Micron, do you have to do that?"

the minicon smiles, "It gets your attention, doesn't it?"

"If I wanted my brains blown out, I would listen to Miko play her death metal." Knockout retorts getting off his knees.

"What about Bumblebee? I saw the argument you had with him." he said lowering his arms.

Knockout sits down with a pout, "He started it!"

"When is that important?" he asked sitting down in front of him.

"You have such a way with words." Knockout said sarcastically.

"Knockout, please understand that I wish to help you. But, I need your full cooperation."

Knockout's shoulders slump, "Fine." he relaxes and looks down at him as the background faded into nothing but white stars surrounded by darkness, "Ooo, space this time. Trippy."

"Thank you. Now, I know how angry you are, but letting it out on your friend will only make matters worse. You are almost of age, and I don't want to explain to your mother how her son got himself in a pit too deep for him to talk his way out of."

"You always tell me that I'm "almost of age" it would help if you would elaborate on that."

"When you are ready." he smirked.

"And when is that?"

the minicon stands up, "Soon. You need you to apologize to him and yourself. I have important business to attend to, so, don't make me come back." he warned as the stars were replaced with trees, dirt, and blue skies. He walks behind the nearest boulder.

Knockout gets up, goes over to it and looks at the back, "Micron, how soon is so... where did you go?" he circles it and frowns, "I hate it when he does that." then transforms and leaves.


	10. new imprints2

New imprints

chapter 2

Bumblebee and the team stop and look at the con. He was a large red Porcucon with a nasty snarl. They pull out their weapons and stand ready to fight. Bee shouts at him, "Okay con, you can come with us willingly, or in cuffs."

the con turns and growls at him, "Touch me and die!"

"I would listen if I were you." Knockout said walking out of the woods.

"Knockout, I told Fixit not to call you." Bee said glaring at him.

Knockout ignores him and bows to the con, "Dead-spike, it is an honor to see you. I am medical officer Knockout, Thunderhoof told you about me, correct?"

he thinks, "Yeah... how did you know that?"

"Knockout, what are you doing?!" Bee shouts though clinched teeth.

Knockout looks at him with a smile, "Once a con, always a con." he turns back to Dead-spike, "Tell me, what is your ailment?"

"Could we go somewhere were there's no Autobots?"

Knockout smiles, "I know this wonderful little junkyard that Thunderhoof calls home."

he transforms and leads the con away, asking, "So, Thunderhoof's here?"

"Does this mean that he's coming willingly?" Sideswipe asked when they were out of earshot.

"Knockout is really pushing my buttons." Bee said, teeth still clinched.

Strongarm puts a finger on her com, then lefts it off, "Knockout says to follow from a distance."

"Of course he does." Bee transforms and they follow.

Grim complains, "I liked it better when I could punch them before they give up."

"I'll be grateful when he leaves." Bee muttered under his breath. Sides overhears Bee and lowers his optics, trying to hide his worry and fear that Bee was going to kick Knockout off the team. They all transform and drive quietly behind Knockout's tracks

Knockout locks him in a pod and smiles at the group, "You look like you need a short shut down."

"How did you get him in there without help?" Bee asked walking over.

"Simple, he's not the brightest bulb in Thunderhoof herd. I think you've met his son Quillfire, he's just as bright." Knockout said pointing at another pod. He turns and drops the act, "Bumblebee, can we talk privately?"

"Sure..." Bee said a bit confused by this new tone. Knockout transforms and Bee follows him to Russel's game. They park not far off. "Okay, Knockout, what is this about?"

"I wanted to apologize, for my outburst earlier."

"You do?"

"Yes. When I was a decepticon, my commanding officers would always tell me all the rules. Most of them ended with "Or I will kill you myself". Do you understand my dilemma?"

"So, all those times you snapped at me, was just you trying to tell me that I don't talk when I'm supposed to?" Bee asked.

"To put it gently, yes."

Bee sat quietly for a minute before saying, "I'm sorry, Knockout. I only yelled at you because it felt like you were taking over."

"I'm not surprised. Most bots feel that way when I challenge their authority, even if it's part of the job."

"Really?"

"You'd be surprised by how many cons think they outrank me."

Bumblebee gives a light laugh, then asked, "So, friends now?"

"If you want to be." Knockout smirked. They sit and watch as Russel played. "You know, I'm just watching Hank, and I want her to join the team." Knockout comments.

"No, we're not taking her on, Knockout. The less humans know we're here, the safer they are."

"Last I knew, that didn't matter. Everyone can see a strange red death beam coming at them from the ground." Knockout comments looking up.

"Really?"

He smirks, "June showed me the video she took." He spots Hank looking at the ball in confusion, "Uh oh."

"What?"

"I believe my ruse just backfired." he said scooting into the bushes behind him, "If she sees me, our cover's blown." she looks over and sees Knockout trying to hide and walks over. "I'm dead." Knockout comments in a slight panic. He stops squirming when she was ten feet away.

"Hank, where are you going?" Russel asked following her. He spots Knockout and Bumblebee and whispers, "Yipe!"

She points at Bumblebee, "Isn't that your dad's car?"

"N-nope, must be someone's else's car." he said trying to sound truthful.

"And that one was in my dream." she stops at Knockout's front bumper, "Hello?" she asked.

Out of impulse and habit Knockout replies, "The name's Knockout."

"I knew you were real!" she barked at him, "You zapped me!"

"To tell the truth, I was protecting our little secret." Knockout said in defense.

"Our?" she asked. Russel waves his hands in front of his chest in a panicky, "don't tell her" way. She turns around and glares at Russel, "And you're in on it!"

he hides his face behind his hands in defense in case she started pelting him with rocks, or the ball, "Kind of. I had no idea he would do that."

she turns back to Knockout, "You better not zap me again!"

he opens the left back door, "Not that that would help. Jump in, I'm letting you in on our secret."

"Can you keep your word?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I did promise a ride." he smirked. Russel climbs in to reassure her that it was safe. "I do apologize for that large stunt I pulled on you. Can we be friends?"

she climbs in, "Only if you keep your word." Knockout smiles and shuts the door. He drives out of the bushes, opens his door, shakes the leaves off, then shuts it and drives. Bumblebee follows from a distance.

"Welcome to the dirtiest place on earth, Denny's salvage yard. Where you'll find strange things like cross-eyed porcelain ponies, 1970's radios, and large weirdos shaped like cool robots." Knockout said driving up to the Alcamore's hull.

Fixit wheels down the ramp and comes over to Knockout's window, "Knockout, I need you to look over the medical reports of the prisoner manifest to see if we can find any weakness we can use to apprehend them."

Knockout lowers the window, "Say hi to our newest member, Fixit." Fixit looks in and drops his jaw in shock. He pulls away and Knockout opens the back doors, letting both humans out.

"You blurted out everything to the young human Hank? Are you instant..." he punches his own chest, "Instinct..." again, "Insane?!"

"Yes. But, she figured it out on her own. I just gave her a reason to stay." Knockout comments after he transformed.

"I can't believe you kept this a secret!" Hank said looking Fixit over, "This explains so much!" she looks up and sees Sideswipe staring at her in confusion and surprise, "Are you Sideswipe!?" she asked running over.

"Knockout, why is she here?" he asked slowly.

Knockout smiles, "Relax, the more, the merrier."

Bumblebee drives over and transforms, "Knockout, why did you tell her!?"

"Have you ever seen me lie? The guilt is overwhelming." Knockout comments watching Hank geek out, "Plus, I did say that she would be great on the team."

"You did say that." Bee said, shoulders slumping forward.

Knockout looks at him, "Stand up straight, slouching makes you uglier. Not that it'll make a difference."

"Very funny, Knockout." Bee said unamused. Knockout smirks and walks off.

Sides walks over to Bee after Hank went to bug Drift and asks, "So, are you kicking Knockout out?"

Bee smiles at him, "Nah, he's still got work to do."

Steeljaw looks down at Thunderhoof as he sat caring for his left knee, "Still not healed? Maybe we should kidnap that medic you talk so fondly about."

"No way, Steeljaw, youse keep your claws off him!" Thunderhoof growled and coughed as he got up. He sits back down and fiddles with his knee again.

"It's either I get that medic and trade him for Fracture, or let you lose a limb, your choice, Thunderhoof."

"We can ask him nicely." he growled.

"I doubt an ex-con will come willingly." Steeljaw said with a smirk. Thunderhoof glares at him, "If youse put a single dent in..."

"Relax, I'll lure him with an injury. Something a medic can't resist." he picks up a cube of stolen energon and tosses it in his seats as he transformed. He turns towards the door and drives out.

Thunderhoof leans back on the support beam and winched, saying, "Just hurry."


	11. new imprints3

New imprints

chapter 3

"Now, Strongarm, when I give the word, I want you to walk towards me." Knockout said putting a blindfold on her.

"You already determined that my hearing is terrible." she states.

Knockout smiles, "Yes, but you're going to use your nose, not ears."

"Why my nose?"

"Female Stunticons have a stronger sense of smell then other femmes. It helps when..." he stops talking and looks around like he heard something odd.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as he pulled off the blindfold.

He looks at her with a smile, "Somebody's in pain."

Sideswipe pops out from behind a rock that stood near Knockout, "Gotcha!"

Knockout looks at him and pulled away the buzz saw that was pointed at his chest, rolling his optics, "I heard you coming a mile away. Now, let's take a break from our lessons and find out who made that howl."

"Can I bring Russel and Hank?" Sides asked pointing at the rock.

"If we have time." Knockout said transforming.

"You two can come out now." Sides said loudly. Russel comes out from behind the rock, while Hank jumps out of the tree next to it and lands with a roll.

Hank brushes herself off and watches Sideswipe transform, "Why does he need to jump in the air, but Strongarm don't?"

"He thinks it looks cooler." Russel explained as they climbed in.

"Because it is cool!" Sideswipe protests.

Knockout comments through the com, "A single back flip is cool, but, a triple flip with a ten point landing is even better."

"Yeah, I saw Knockout do that earlier." Hank comments with a smile.

Sides thinks about it, and grumbles as he follows him, "Show off."

Strongarm shouts behind them, "Slow down, we're suppose to stay together!" then mumbles to herself, "Why does no one listen to me?"

They spot an energon trail and stop at the base of it. Knockout transforms and touches it. Hank climbs out and goes to touch it too, "What is that?"

Knockout puts his foot in front of her to make her stop, "Energon in it's liquid state. Highly explosive and painful."

"Gotcha, don't touch."

"Why aren't we following it?" Strongarm asked transforming.

Knockout motions her over and points at it, "You're the rookie, I'm the expert, look and tell me what you see."

"Do we have to teach her now?" Sides asked letting Russel out.

Strongarm looks at it, "It's fresh, wet, and leads that way." she points down the trail.

"Anything else?" Knockout asked crossing his arms.

"It's blue?" She asked, unsure of where this was going.

"It's fresh from the box, not the bot. The lack of steam would have given that away." he stated pointing at it with his hand, "Honestly, these are basic skills to know."

"Steam?" Russel and Sides asked in unison.

Knockout looks over at them with a disappointed look, "Stay here, count to a thousand, then follow." then transforms.

Just before he takes off, Strongarm asks, "Why count to a thousand?"

"First number that came to mind." he smirked.

Knockout stops at the end of the energon trail and transforms. He looks around and focused on Steeljaw as he came walking out of the woods. Steeljaw displays his hands and smiles, "I am unarmed, Autobot. I merely need your services." he puts a hand on his chest, "I am St..."

Knockout interrupts with a glare, "I know who you are. So, you want me to fix somebody?"

Steeljaw raised an optic brow at Knockout's tone, then answers coolly, "Yes, I believe you know him by the name... Thunderhoof."

Knockout's glare softens, "I know him. I take it that his leg hasn't recovered from the cave in?"

"Yes. He made me promise not to harm you. Fix his wounds, and I'll keep that promise." he said with a smooth tone. Knockout's memories play back the scratches and promises he received from Steeljaw, then shakes his head to make them leave. He looks up at him with dimmed optics, "Very well, lead on." Steeljaw tilts his head in curiosity at his willingness, then leads the way, all the while wondering why this Autobot medic acted like he knew him on a deeper level, almost personal. Something in the back of his mind kept saying that he knew him too, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He ignores the nagging feeling and asks, "So, are you and Thunderhoof friends?"

"No. More like unwilling father and son. He didn't speak very fondly of you in the cave." Knockout pointed out.

"He doesn't speak fondly of me anywhere. It's hard to control the pack when you have a Moose with a superiority complex claiming that you don't know how to lead."

"True." Knockout smiles and lowers his voice to a smooth tone, "You know, Steeljaw, after I fix Thunderhoof's leg, I can cut down his ego to a manageable size and make him obedient."

Steeljaw stops, "You can do that?"

"Play by the Moose's rules, Steeljaw, it'll get you a bigger army."

All optics look up at the blue Jeep and red Aston Martin that slide into the base. Knockout transforms and walks up to Thunderhoof, "You should have called sooner."

"Iz wasn't sure if youse still had your emergency call number." Thunderhoof said sounding a bit weak. Knockout puts a hand on his face, then looks at his leg. He pulls back, sits, and gets to work, saying, "He has a fever and an infection."

"Can you fix it?" Steeljaw asked, "If he needs an amputation, I will not hesitate to help you."

Knockout's optics twitch with a hint of old pain at his words grew quiet, "He doesn't need one, unlike Cap..." he stops and pushes Steeljaw away with his left hand, "Please don't hover, this will get messy." Steeljaw backs off and walks over to the others, barking orders.

"Youse look like youse holding back something, what is it?" Thunderhoof asked trying to ignore his leg being split open.

Without looking up, Knockout answers in a whisper, "Remember in the cave, I told you that I erased his memory? I'm worried that I didn't erase everything."

"If Iz was youse, I would have erased more then that."

he looks up for a moment, then back down and wags his tail a bit, "Of course you would." Knockout puts his fingers in the cracks, then looks up at him, "Thunderhoof, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't pulse me." Knockout said right before yanking out the infected vein.

Sideswipe and Strongarm stop in their tracks as a loud pain filled "Eyoo!" resounded through the trees, followed by a few cuss words.

Russel rolls down Sides passenger window, "I think we found them."

"This way!" Strongarm orders zipping off towards the noise. Sideswipe follows.

Hank asks Russel, "So, Rusty, do all cybertronians use human cuss words?"

Sides interrupts, "Nope, I think it's just Thunderhoof." Russel glares down at his radio. "Hey, I just answered before you did."

"What did Knockout say about being rude?" he asked crossing his arms over the seat belt.

"Uh... only do it if someone asks for it?" Sides guessed.

Strongarm corrects him, "Don't do it to friends. He said that one to hand signal based insults."

"I thought that was..."

"Can we just focus?" she snapped, speeding up.

He drives up to her and mumbles, "Okay, okay, Ms. Cranky bot, Sheesh."


	12. new imprints4

New imprints

chapter 4

They stop next to an old building and peek in. Sides lets Hank and Russel out, then readies his blade, "Stay here." he ordered.

Hank nods, "We'll patrol out here." Strongarm nods to her,

then both bots enter the building and duck behind a stack of old boxes. They peek past the sides and watch Knockout work.

Steeljaw walks up to Knockout and leans close, "So, how long do I have to wait until you make Thunderhoof obedient?"

Knockout looks up at him, "I can't do it like this. If I cut off his antlers after fainting, while he's fighting a fever no less, I could kill him."

"For Thunderhoof, that would be an improvement." Steeljaw mused.

Knockout gets up and walks off towards the door, "I won't help you."

Steeljaw noticed the twinge of pain in his voice, "And why not?"

Knockout stops and turns, "I don't want to dig another bot's grave." Sides lowers his optics as he understood what Knockout meant.

"Does this have something to do with my memory wipe?" Steeljaw asked walking closer.

"No." his head lifts like something just clicked, then asks in surprise, "How did you know about the memory wipe?"

"Oh, it wasn't hard to figure out. My troops talked to me like I already knew you, and you acted like we met before. Thunderhoof said you dabbled in science, meaning you would know multiple ways on how to erase someone's memory. But, nothing really clicked until I saw the welding patterns on Thunderhoof's leg, that looked exactly like the ones that had mysteriously appeared on me a week ago."

"There could be another surgeon around here somewhere." Knockout said avoiding optic contact. He looks up as Steeljaw's chest stood in his face, he steps back nervously, "Heh, heh, would this be a good time to tell you that I have issues with personal space?"

"Before I rip out your spark, tell me, what did you erase?" Steeljaw growled.

Sides jumps out of his hiding spot and swings at Steeljaw, "Leave him alone!"

"Sideswipe!" Strongarm shouts too late to stop him. She grumbles to herself, "This was supposed to be a surprise attack."

Steeljaw laughs, "Looks like you stole Bumblebee's troops. Once a con, always a con."

"True, but only in certain circumstances." Knockout said making stun blasters pop out of his arms, "Let's get dangerous."

Sides looks at him, "You stole that line!"

Knockout droops his arms, "You know the show?"

Steeljaw looks past them and sees Clampdown come through the door with Russel and Hank in a claw each, then smiles, "Before you attack me, might I point out that Clampdown has your humans?"

Knockout looks and whispers to Sides, "You get the wolf, I'll get the pets."

"Right!" Sides froze for a moment, "Wait, what pets?" Knockout starts shooting at Clampdown. Sides shrugs and fights. Strongarm jumps out of her hiding place and shoots at Steeljaw, until Underbite runs at her after assessing the situation from the door. Clampdown attempts to use the kids as shields, he lifts his left optic above them when he noticed the shooting die down, and it gets poked by a sharp finger. He drops the kids in pain and holds onto his optic. Knockout snatches them and tosses them in the air. He transforms and they land in his back seats. He drives out of the building, commenting through the com, "Uh, Sides, Strongarm, I have the kids and enough scrapes for one day, so I hit the road. Kick Thunderhoof's ankle and hit the floor, it'll give you a minute to escape."

"I'm not sure how that will work, sir." Strongarm answered back. Knockout shuts off the com. "Sir?" she whacks Underbite with her arm and runs over to Thunderhoof, "Sideswipe, duck!" Sides hits the deck and Strongarm kicks Thunderhoof's ankle. She sees the bottom of his hoof light up, and hits the deck next to him. It sends out a hoof shaped energy pulse that sends everything flying outward, bots, building pieces, and concrete floor chunks. Once the building was no longer crumbling, Strongarm gets up and runs over to Sides, "Are you okay?"

"I think he meant for both us kick to his ankles." Sides said in pain as he got up.

Strongarm helps him up, "At least you're more intact then Steeljaw's pack."

"Can we just get back to base?"

Knockout stops and quickly drives back. "Why are you driving towards the enemy?!" Russel asked.

"I forgot to tell them where the safe zone was." Knockout said in a light panicky tone, driving faster. He skids to a halt and transforms, dumping the kids in the dirt as he ran up to Sideswipe and Strongarm. He checks Sideswipe over and sighs, "An indirect hit. You should be fine in an hour."

"What about everyone else?" Hank asked looking at the blown away building and rubbing her butt.

"They should be fine in nine." Knockout said offhandedly. He helps Sideswipe stand straight, "Can you transform?"

"I think so." Sides transforms, "Looks like I can. You don't need to worry about me, Knock, I'll be fine."

"Call me "Knock" without the "out" and I'll make the recovery painful." Knockout warned.

"Yes, Knockout."

he smiles and transforms, "Come along, and try not to die again. I don't think Bumblebee would be happy with me if I let that happen."

Steeljaw and his pack wake up in pain a few minutes after the Autobot's dust had settled. Steeljaw growls, "If I catch that medic, I'm going to let him die with my memories. I don't care if I made a promise to Thunderhoof, I'm tearing that cat to shreds!"

Underbite lifts his head slowly, "When could Thunderhoof do that?"

"I think it's time for a little surgery." Steeljaw growled getting up. He extends his claws and limps towards the woods.

"Where are you going, Steeljaw?"

"The Autobot's base..."

"How long does it take to train Strongarm to fight like a Stunticon?" Bee asked as Knockout and the group entered the base.

"Not long, actually, she took down something twice her size this morning." Knockout said proudly after they all transformed to bot mode. Strongarm smiles and does a slight happy wiggle. Knockout comments, smiling, "I also taught her that."

Bee smiles down at Russel and Hank, "Looks like you guys had fun."

"Knockout has blasters!" Hank and Sides shout excitedly.

Bee looks at Knockout, "What did you do?"

"Let's just say that Steeljaw will remember me for centuries." he said sending everyone away.

"Knockout, please tell me that you didn't try fighting him yourself." Bee said rubbing his optic lids.

Knockout smirks, "Me? Fight Steeljaw? No, that was all Sideswipe."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have been able..."

He interrupts him, "To get me a few unnecessary troops. Sideswipe and Strongarm did an excellent job out there. All they need is guidance and someone to look up to."

"I take it that's you?"

"Please, I am a terrible roll model. The only reason they love me is because I know their pain and can soften it. What they need is a father figure, and Optimus is a little inaccessible at the moment."

Bee thinks about it then looks slightly down at him, "So, you're saying that I should be like Optimus?"

Knockout blinks in surprise, "That is the dumbest thing I ever heard. No, you be their father and stop stooping to their level. Besides, you make a terrible Optimus."

"Sideswipe claimed that I did a Starscream."

Knockout surprise softens to laughter, "I bet that was embarrassing."

"I was trying to do an Optimus!" Bee whined a bit.

Knockout pats his shoulder, "Take it from me, only Jack can pull an Optimus."

"Jack Darby?"

"Who else? Oh, and Smokescreen."

Bee rolls his optics, "I doubt that."

"Hook me up to that memory thingy and I'll show you." Knockout smirked.

Bee smiles and motions him to follow, "Come on, it's this way. And it's a memory projector, not a thingy."

Steeljaw makes it to the Autobot's base and watches it from in the woods. He zooms in and sees Knockout hooked up to the memory projector, showing them Starscream's dancing. He looks closer at Knockout and notices Hank sitting on his left shoulder laughing. He smiles as an evil plan started to form. Knockout's head turns to look at him and meets his glare with worry. Steeljaw zooms out in surprise and slips into the woods. Hank whispers to Knockout, "Is something wrong?"

his optics dart around as he lies, "No. Everything's fine." she pats his ear, then continues watching, letting him know she knew.


	13. born a prime

Born a Prime

Knockout sat surrounded by stars with a blue minicon circling him, "Uncle Micron, I honestly don't know what to do. Every time I teach them something, they forget it a week later! Was I ever like that?"

the minicon smiles up at him, "Once, but you grew out of it."

"Please tell me that everything I say doesn't go in one ear and out the other. It's draining." Knockout said rubbing his head in stress.

"I've been watching, you have an impact."

"But, what are they learning?!" he asked a bit frustrated, "And don't use cryptic messages, I get tired of those."

"Then I won't." he sits in front of him, "Sideswipe is warming up to you and seems to trust you. Strongarm is learning a lot, even if her head is clouded by her studies. You're teaching Bumblebee that the past has something to teach and Grimlock's loving your company."

"And Drift?"

"Him, I'm not sure, but I'm confident that you can break his mistrust and show him what a friend looks like."

Knockout smiles, "I'm good at that, aren't I?"

"Yes, but don't let it go to your head." he looks past Knockout and gets up, "I must go." the stars fade into a rock face and blue skies. Knockout turns his head to see Bumblebee coming towards him and gets up.

"Knockout, there you are. What are you doing out here?" Bee asked transforming to bot mode.

"Talking to my Uncle Micron." Knockout answered pointing behind himself.

Bee looks behind him, then skeptically at him, "Your Uncle Micron's a rock?"

Knockout looks at it, then back at Bee with crossed arms, "He doesn't let anyone see him, unless he wants to be seen. Breakdown would be jealous of his disappearing skills."

"Okay... Well, anyway, Sideswipe wants you to check out his arm, he thinks he might have sprained it."

Knockout smiles and walks past him, "Race you there?"

Bee transforms, "Try not to choke on my dust."

Knockout does a triple back flip and lands in car mode, "Your trash talk needs work."

"Last one there..." Bee stops mid sentence as Knockout takes off without warning, "Hey, I wasn't done!" then takes off after him.

Optimus looks down as Micronus floats over to him with a smile, "Is my test over?"

Micronus meets his gaze, "No. I merely had a talk with my nephew."

"I did not know that you had a nephew." Optimus stated.

"The son of Solus Prime's design." he waves his hand and shows Knockout leaving Bumblebee in the dust.

"Solus had a son? When did this happen?" Optimus asked staring at the image in surprise.

Micronus smiles up at him, "When you were still Orion Pax, you guarded his blueprint in the Iacon halls. After she died, Alpha Trion took it and gave it to you to protect. A few hundred years later, when Alpha Trion was hiding the Iacon relics, he gave it to me and made me promise to get him built when the time was right."

Optimus looks down at him, "I remember taking a look at it, but all I remember from it was something that looked like a matrix of leadership."

"That wouldn't activate until who's to come is here." he said making the image disappear.

"Who?"

his smile fades, "Someone I hope he's ready for." he starts floating away, "Come, your training's still not finished."

Steeljaw strokes his chin as he looked down at the plan he scratched into a sheet of metal. A knock on the door of their hideout tips him off that someone was there. He gets up and turns, "Clampdown, you don't need to..." his annoyance turns to confusion as a large green bot with two long, thin horn protruding from front of his head walked in and bowed with his matching green cape hiding his thin figure. "Who are you?" Steeljaw asked looking for a symbol on his plating.

The bot stands straight and walks in a cool, smooth way and says in a matching tone and voice, "I am no one of consequence. Just a bot looking for his family. A nephew. Perhaps you know him?"

"It would help if I knew what he looked like." Steeljaw states in a low growl.

He smiles, "He's has pointy ears, five long horns, thin fingers, and buzz saws."

"Knockout?" Steeljaw asked in surprise. He lowers into a growl, "Why would I help you?!"

he walks closer, "Let me put it this way, you help me, and I'll make sure Bumblebee breathes his last."

Steeljaw's head lifts in interest, "You can kill the thorn in my side?"

"Yes." he nearly purred. He points at Steeljaw's plan, "You won't need this garbage. Follow me." he turns and walks out the door. Steeljaw tilts his head, then follows.

They stop outside and the bot turns around and motions at the field they were in, "You will attract Bumblebee and his team to this very spot."

"Where I can rip out their sparks." Steeljaw smirked.

The bot frowns, "No, what will kill them will be themselves."

"What do you mean?"

the bot smiles evilly, "Separation is the swiftest weapon. I want to speak with my nephew before I depart this world, and give him a gift."

"A gift? How will that take down the Autobots?"

"Simple, it is the deadliest gift anyone can have, knowledge."

Steeljaw tilts his head, "What kind of... knowledge?"

"The kind that can destroy worlds." he turns and leads him back to the pack saying, "Come, I have your army to teach."

Bumblebee sat on the ground huffing and puffing, "Knockout, next time you want to race... pick a shorter highway."

Knockout rolls his optics and turns away from Sides rock filled ankle, "If you wanted to race me, you should have stretched beforehand. Or used a shortcut. Still would have lost, but only by twenty feet."

"Ha, ha, Knockout." Bee mocked. He looks over at their energon store, "I probably would have beat you if I had fueled up first."

Knockout smirks, "I beat you while running on fumes."

"Burn!" Sides said laughing.

Knockout smirks as he returned to work, "That was only first degree."

"I heard that!" Bee snaps.

Fixit taps the coms, "Lieutenant Bumblebee, Thunderhoof's signal reactivated."

Bee gets up and asks, "Who would reactivate Thunderhoof's signal?"

"I am unsure, but it could be a map... Slap... Trap!" Fixit says hitting his chest.

Knockout drops Side's foot, stands, and looks at Bumblebee, "I beg you, let me fix him."

Bee pats Knockout's left tire, "I know you want..." then stops when he glares, "Right, no touchy." he turns and walks over to the Alcamore's hull, "Okay, Fixit. Where was the signal activated?"

"In a field only ninety clicks north from the base." Fixit answered bringing it up on the screen.

Bee turns to the rest of the group, "Come on team, even you, Knockout, let's..."

"Please, allow me." Knockout said bowing lightly. He takes a breath and shouts, "Let's drive!"

"Anyone could have said that." Bee mumbled.

Knockout smirks at him, "True. But, some think too hard." Bee rolls his optics and transforms.

"Can we come?" Hank asked batting her eyelashes at Bumblebee.

Knockout transforms and opens his back doors, "Jump in before he says no."

Bee transforms and stops Hank and Russel from climbing in Knockout, "No, you're not going. I don't want anyone getting hurt." the two kids walk back over to Denny and Fixit and sulk. Bee turns to Knockout, "Please, don't encourage them."

"What? The uncle can't have fun with the kids?"

"You're not their uncle, and we may be heading into a trap. Bringing someone that Steeljaw can use as a bargaining chip isn't the best idea."

Knockout smirks under the hood, "Yes, but they make excellent spies."

"We are not bringing them, period." Bee said transforming.


	14. born a prime2

Born a Prime

chapter 2

They drive onto the field and prepare for a fight. "Okay, Thunderhoof, we have you..." Bee started to say as Thunderhoof sat in the grass with his eyes closed.

Knockout puts his battle prod back into his arm and walks over, "I didn't know Thunderhoof had a breathing technique ." Everyone looks at him.

"Why is he just sitting there?" Sides asked.

Everyone turn as Steeljaw walks out of the woods with an answer, "Simple, he agreed to become a trap. Getting him to stay still was the idea of a new friend of mine."

"Steeljaw, I knew this was... wait, what new friend?" Bee asked.

"His name is Liege Maximo." Steeljaw said stepping out of the green bot's way, "And I'd think twice before crossing him."

Liege Maximo gives a low bow with an evil smile, "I merely wish to speak to my nephew."

Knockout tilts his head, "Loki?"

Liege Maximo frowns and straightens up, "My name is Liege Maximo, not Loki. I am also your uncle." he puts a hand on his chest, "I had no way of contacting you. I need your hel..."

Knockout interrupts, "Are you sure? You look like Loki from the Avengers."

"...p. I'm dying."

"Energon poisoning, I noticed." Knockout said pointing at the brownish tint on his elbow.

he smiles, "I'm impressed, your mother thought of everything."

Knockout optics grow wide, "You know my mother?"

"Come with me, and I'll tell you all about her." he said holding out his hand.

Bee noticed Steeljaw's smile and quickly tries to block Knockout's path, "No way, we know nothing about you con."

"Let's not get too hasty, Bumblebee. He is a patient." Steeljaw said coolly. Bee glares at him.

Knockout whispers to Bee, "Bumblebee, you know full well that I'm a medic first, fighter tenth. I just have to fix him first, then come back to help. It'll only take a minute, besides, he knows something I want to know. Please?"

Bee sighs, "It feels like a trap."

Knockout smirks, "It is a trap. Wolves don't smile for nothing."

"Be quick about it." Bee said stepping out of his way.

Knockout smiles at him, then walks up the Liege Maximo, "Start talking."

Once they were gone, Steeljaw turns back to Bee and asks, "Want to see my hand?"

"Not really." Bee said holding up his decepticon hunter.

"You should really listen to your doctor, he knows what he's talking about." he turns and shouts at the woods, "Take out the Autobots!" he turns and smiles, "Say hello to my new and improved pack." Bee looks up and sees Steeljaw's pack take up Kung fu positions.

"They don't look any different." Bee comments.

"Thunderhoof, remember your target." Steeljaw whispered into Thunderhoof's ear. Thunderhoof's optics open and he shoots off the ground, leaving a shock wave behind.

Bee looks in fear at the smiling cons, "Scrud."

Liege Maximo sits down on a log, away from the fighting, and lets Knockout work, "Your mother was a great inventor. She built things from weapons, to ships, to homes."

"What about my father? If you know her so well, you must know him." Knockout stated popping his scanner.

"You have his weaponry and battle mask."

Knockout stops, "How do you know about..."

"I saw your blueprint when your mother was half done. I was supposed to protect it from your father after he shot your mother."

Knockout stops and looks up in surprise, "What? Why would he do that?"

"His temper got the better of him." he sighs sadly, "It is said that you would soon walk in his footsteps. When you hit twenty-five years old, your matrix will activate, turning you into the next Megatronus. I just hope I can stop it in time."

Knockout jumps back, "Megatronus?! The prime Megatron wanted to be? It does explains my need to break stuff." he looks at him with worry, "Did you say twenty-five?"

"Yes."

"If I do my math right, then that means I'll be twenty-five in... four hours."

"If you like, I can fix that." Liege Maximo purred.

Knockout backs up, knowing that tone all too well, "How would you do that?"

"Simple. Connect me to your mind and I can remove it pain free."

"Careful how you phrase that, mien Liege. You wouldn't want to confuse me."

he smiles at him, "I promise not to hurt you. How about this, I remove it, and you search my mind for information about your mother, deal?"

"I have this feeling that you might try something I won't like." Knockout said stepping back. Liege Maximo stands up and puts a hand on his shoulder. Knockout smacks his hand away and pulls back. Liege smiles, "I did promise."

"I know." Knockout said backing up even more.

"I am nothing like other cons, I keep my word when others don't." he sits back down, "Don't you want to know who your mother was?"

Knockout thinks about it, then sits next to him, "This.. will sting a little." he opens the end of his tail and shoves it into the back of Liege Maximo's skull. An evil smile grows as he slips into Knockout's head.

Bumblebee calls a retreat and they all take off through the groundbridge. It closes behind them. Bee looks up and counts everyone, "Where's Knockout?"

"He went into the woods with Liege Maximo and never came out." Drift explained huffing.

"I'm going after him." Bee turns and winches as the bite on his leg from Underbite finally announced itself, "Gah! On second thought, send Slipstream, and Jetstorm."

"Jetstorm will have to go alone." Slipstream said in his brother's arms with energon leaking from his crushed leg.

Slipstream sets him down and salutes, "I will bring him back as fast as possible."

Bee looks at Fixit as he tried fixing Sideswipe's punctured torso, "Fixit, open the groundbridge."

"Opening groundbridge." Fixit said as he got the blue portal open. Bee and Drift nod to Slipstream and he takes off.

Slipstream exits the groundbridge and sees no one in sight, then proceeds to run in Knockout's direction. He stops at the edge of the woods as Knockout came out with no ill effects. "Knockout, hurry, everyone needs your help!" Slipstream said huffing.

Knockout smiles, "Then let us hurry."

He turns and leads Knockout to the groundbridge, "It is this way."

Steeljaw sees them leave and runs over to Liege Maximo, but stops when he sees his body laying in pieces on the ground, mixed in with energon. He noticed that the chest plate had writing on it and picks it up. It read, "I have found him, and no longer need this body. If you see Knockout, do not attack, for I am using him. I will give Bumblebee into your claws, but I must not be disturbed. This body that you see, is old and gone, but I will reign again. Long live Liege Maximo." Steeljaw drops it and sees added writing on a tree. "Meet me and Bumblebee in the nearby canyon tomorrow. Come alone."

Steeljaw smiles, "Looks like we have a date."

Micronus stares at Knockout through a dimensional bubble and sighs heavily in worry. Optimus walks over, "Is something wrong?"

Micronus looks up at him, "Yes. I am worried that Breakdown's influence didn't take the necessary effect that I was hoping for."

"I do not understand."

He smiles slightly, "I handpicked a broken con to care for him, and for Knockout to fix. Part of the reason I picked him from the others was because I knew that he could give Knockout the confidence to stand up in darkest times. But, I worry that it could be crushed in its infancy. I just hope he's stronger then Bumblebee was." he closes it and floats away, "We will see in time."

"Why don't you look into the future?" Optimus asked.

He turns to look at him, "I can not break my promise to Solus. I must refrain from looking into his future. Now come. I will likely have to train for the inevitable." he turns it off and floats away with a lowered head.


	15. born a prime3

Born a prime

chapter 3

Knockout/Liege Maximo walks away from Bumblebee's newly fixed wounds and makes his way to Fixit. He leans on the console and smiles, "Fixit, I've been meaning to speak with you. It's about that large con I talked to earlier."

Fixit looks up from his work, "Oh? What about him?"

"I sent him packing, he won't bother us anymore."

"Oh? Well, then... good for you Knockout." he said getting back to work.

Liege smiles wider, "You know... Bumblebee's been a bit sluggish this past week. I was wondering if I could take him for a few hours, give him a good workout."

Fixit thinks for a moment, then states, "You would have to take it up with Bumblebee."

"I know an excellent racing spot. No humans. No cameras. I'll get Bee, you open the bridge." he said slipping away. Fixit opens his mouth to retort, but nods and inputs the coordinates.

Bumblebee looks at Knockout as he comes over, "What's up, Knockout?"

"I wanted to see if I could get some speed out of you. Fixit has the bridge up and running. I made sure that we wouldn't get any interruptions."

Bee nods, "You're not giving me a choice, are you?"

he smiles, "No." Bee sighs and lets him lead the way.

While they drove towards the trap, Knockout comments from in his mental cage, "Wow, I forgot how oblivious Bumblebee was. No wait! I remember. It's not fully unbelievable. He does have a bad habit of..."

Liege Maximo snaps at him, "Shut up! I can't think when you internally yap for hours."

"I can't help myself, I'm an introvert. We think in an endless logic and emotional circle that never stops. Which I might add..."

"Don't make me download your mind into a rusty minicon!" he growled. He walks over and bangs a fist on Knockout's cage, "And get out of this silly contraption. I need you next to me, not hiding in the back." Knockout dissolves the cage and walks up to his spot while splitting in two. A gold and black logical one, and the other, a red and white emotional nut. Liege Maximo rolls his optics, "Please, Knockout, I need all of you in one piece."

the gold one turns to the red one, "Clearly, Maximo wishes to use my intellect and current knowledge to destroy the Autobot's from the inside out. We will have to alert Bumblebee somehow without..." he stops as Liege Maximo stood over them. The white one looks up at Liege and smiles, "You know I'm talking about you, correct?"

"Of course he knows who I am speaking of. He is a extremely intelligent ancient Cybertronian Prime with plans to control, and I am the being that has unwillingly become his puppet."

The white one hold up his hand and makes it look like it's saying what the first one's saying, mocking him.

Liege grabs his hand and lowers it, "Your logical side is correct..."

"You're ancient?"

"Please, try not to flatter me, Knockout." he said letting go.

He rubs his wrist and whines in pain, "Why do you have to be so rough?"

"Query, what is your plan?" the Logical one asked crossing his arms.

Liege smiles at him, "You already know."

the emotional one rolls his optics and sits down, "If that's your answer to all my questions, I want no part in this." Liege makes a ball of yarn appear in his hand and tosses it to him. The emotional one sees it and grows a tail before jumping at it.

Liege turns to the logical one, "Your other half amuses..." he stops when a his T-cog suddenly forces them out of the vehicle mode and pain shoots through his body. Liege simply nods as both Knockout double over in pain, "Interesting. Looks like your Prime Matrix is coming activating a little earlier then I anticipated."

the two Knockouts pull back into one mind and he yells in pain, "Make it stop!"

Bumblebee stops when he spots Knockout transform and double over in pain. He transforms and runs over to him. "Knockout, are you okay?" he asked panicky.

Knockout squints up at him with tear fulled glowing white optics, begging, "Make it stop..."

Bumblebee taps his com, "Bumblebee to Fixit, something's wrong with Knock..." he stops as a white light shoots out from Knockout's body and sends him flying into a rock.

Fixit coms back, "Lieutenant? There's large energy spike emanating from your vicinity. Is something wrong with Knockout?"

Bee struggles, but succeeds to respond back, "Knockout's glowing."

"What?"

"I think he's the energy spike." Bee said as the force of it stops shoving him. The glow slows down to a soft white and Knockout starts lifting into the air. Bee watched in amazement as Knockout's larger shoulders fell off and showed the spiky ones underneath connected to the black ones he already had. His middle horns grew til they doubled in length, while the small diamond plate at the top of his chest stuck out and doubled in size. The spikes on his knees stretched a few inches and turned bright gold, but his wings dropped his tires and shifted to let his second bigger pair slip through. His tail changed from a cortical psychic patch into a thick, cat like tail with a scorpion stinger on the tip. His fingers were last to change after his height grew. His fingers simply turned gold and the glowing lets him go. He drops to the ground, breathing hard as the pain of a super sudden growth spurt died down. Bumblebee slowly walks over and pokes him, "Knockout, are you okay?"

Knockout looks at him with his normal red and black optics, blinking he asked, "Is it that bad?"

Bumblebee helps him off the ground and looks up at him, "No... actually, you got upgraded. I'm kind of jealous."

Knockout looks himself over, "Hmm, I don't look half bad." he spots the tail and smiles happily, "You're back!"

"You know, my adult adaptions didn't come that fast. What happened?" Bee asked circling him.

"I believe that would best be answered by my uncle." Knockout states getting back to their original path. Bee looks at him confused, but follows anyway.


	16. born a prime4

Born a prime

chapter 4

Steeljaw waits impatiently next to a rock. His ear twitched to the sound of Bumblebee and Knockout talking. He jumps down and greets them, "Bumblebee... and what happened to Knockout?"

Knockout swaps to Liege Maximo's voice, "Knockout's Prime Matrix activated a bit early."

Bumblebee jumps back, "Wait, you're working for... what happened to your voice?"

Liege Maximo pops out Knockout's battle prod and shoots a red plasma blast past his audio receptor from the zappy end, "I needed a new body and my nephew was a good candidate." he opens Knockout's chest and pulls out a different Psychic patch, "I knew Knockout's Prime Matrix was activating soon, so I prepared for it." he looks at Steeljaw, "Once Knockout's mind is transferred to Bumblebee, you have my permission to kill them both."

"Ooo. To autobots with one stone. I like it." Steeljaw purred. Before Bumblebee could retort, Liege zaps him til he was barely conscious. Liege plugs the patch into the back of his neck, then does his own. Knockout gives a stubborn struggle before Liege forces him out. He yanks it off before Knockout could come back through and he rips it from Bee's head.

Steeljaw looks at Liege Maximo as he put it back into his chest, "Can I kill them now?"

Liege Maximo looks at him and smiles, "Make it brutal." then turns to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Liege keeps waking while smirking, "I have a friend to contact."

once he was gone, Steeljaw turns to Knockout/Bumblebee, "I'm going to enjoy this." he spreads out his claws and pounces. They roll out of the way and run up the nearest hill.

Bee shouts out loud, "Knockout, my legs, I tell them were to go!"

Knockout crosses his arms and tilts his hips while stating inside his head, "You lack self preservation."

"I have self preservation, it's just works differently then yours." Bee snapped.

Knockout makes him dodge as Steeljaw tried to slash them again, "Tell that to him!"

they make it over to a different hill, then Bee asks, "Okay, Knockout, tell me, what's the quickest way to take him down?"

fifty ideas crop up in the tight space and Knockout points at random ones, "No, no, no, no, no, no..."

"Just pick one!" Bee snaps.

"Ooo. Let's go with Horse picker." Knockout said yanking a plan out of the ones left.

"Could you explain what..."

Knockout holds it in front of his mental optics, "This one."

"It has nothing to do with a horse."

"Breakdown let me pick the name." Knockout smirked as he let it float away, "Just let me do the work."

"No way! We're doing it my way." Bee said taking control of his body. He jumps away as Steeljaw nearly clawed his head off.

"You don't even have a plan. I'm in your head, I should know." Knockout states crossing his arms, "We're defenseless, remember?"

"Don't worry, I've handled him before."

Knockout sighs and splits in two. The logical one asks his emotional side, "I believe that telling him what Liege Maximo's plan is will make him more compliant."

the emotional side smirks with sarcasm, "Higher ranking officers love listening to my instructions, too bad they don't like me."

Steeljaw smirks at the internal conflict, "Looks like you're having identity issues, Bumblebee. Let me fix that for you!" he swings his arm and claws his chest.

Knockout's logical side comes over to Bumblebee, "Lieutenant Bumblebee, Liege Maximo is planing to bring Megatronus Prime..."

Bumblebee interrupts, "Not now, Knockout, can't you see I'm busy?"

"His left vein is weak, kick it with a force of twenty pounds and it will give us time to make a better plan." he states flatly. Bee looks at him skeptically, then does it. He kicks Steeljaw in the vein. Steeljaw gets off the ground and stumbles around like a blinded duck. Bee hides behind a rock, "Okay, what's your plan?"

the pair pull back into one bot and smirk, "Hit him hard, then hit him low."

"With what?"

Knockout smirks wider and tosses an imaginary rock in the air, then catches it, "We have ammo."

"My throwing stinks, and so does yours."

Knockout frown and makes it turn to dust, "I can hit a pea with a pebble at five hundred paces by throwing. I can't hit a human ten feet in front of me with a blaster. That's your strong suit."

Bee thinks for a minute, then nods, "Your turn."

Knockout smirks and takes control, "Let's make this hound howl."

"Honestly, you make my voice sound cool." Bee mumbled in the back. Knockout smirks wider.

Steeljaw gets up and growls at them, "Bumblebee, I will see the color of your crushed spark!"

"Sorry, Bumblebee's not in control at the moment, if you like I can put you on hold til he gets back." Knockout joked. Steeljaw roars and charges. Knockout picks up a small rock, weighs it, then throws it like a baseball, hitting Steeljaw square in the ball bearings. He topples over in pain. Knockout walks Bee's body over to him and stands on Steeljaw, pelting him gently in the face with pebbles, "Sad, so sad."

"Get off me!"

he steps off and leans close to his face, "Is the poor beast is pain? Here, let me fix that." he reaches down and pitches a nerve in his neck til he slipped into unconsciousness. He stands and turns towards the direction that Liege was headed and transforms. He passes the wheel to Bumblebee and they take off.

Liege Maximo stops in an abandoned steel mill and smiles, "Megatronus Prime, I know you're here."

his face appears on a sheet of metal, "Who are you?"

"By my voice, you can tell that I am Liege Maximo. But I had to get a new body. I chose the body of Solus Prime's son, your son, my nephew."

"Wait, I have a son?" he asked with surprise.

"Yes, in a way. You killed Solus before she could give you the blueprint."

Megatronous thinks about this, then asks, "Can I meet him?"

"I'm sorry, but a wolf killed him. I fixed him and gave him a new spark. But, without a mind, and my body dying, I transferred my mind into his head. I am truly sorry, friend." he said lowering his head in "sadness".

"Can you get me out of here?"

he looks up and smiles, "Yes. But you have to promise me to follow my every order."

he frowns, then nods, "Yes, my Liege." Liege steps back and pops out the battle prod and turns it on. He shoves his new power through it and spins it. It opens a groundbridge and he stops. Megatronous comes out and towers over him. He bows and the groundbridge closes behind him. He gets up and Liege leads him outside. Once outside, Liege spins the prod again and they walk through this one. They step out on the other side onto a large metal beam. They walk over to a thing that looked like a brain the size of a warship. Megatronus looks down at him, "Where are we?"

Liege looks up at him and smiles while removing the Cortical Psychic patch out of his chest, "Welcome to your new body."


End file.
